


Linchpin

by Diary



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agnostic Character, Angst and Feels, Bechdel Test Fail, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Canon Character of Color, Canon Crossover, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Character of Faith, Civil War Team Neutral, Communication, Dubious Ethics, Empathy, Everyone Has Issues, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Honesty, Implied/Referenced Assisted Suicide, Late Night Conversations, Letters, Mentioned Peter Parker, Morally Ambiguous Character, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Prayer, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. A potential look at Civil War if Bruce had been there. Complete.





	Linchpin

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in Marvel.

“Vision doesn’t mind bringing me food,” Wanda quietly says.

Steve puts an arm around her. “You can’t keep staying cooped up in your room. I’ll make you an omelet, okay, and we’ll-”

“Welcome, Dr Banner. The boss is…”

They both pause, and she peeks around the corner.

Dr Banner’s curls are gone is the first thing she notices. The second is: He doesn’t look as haunted as the last time she saw him.

She’s sure he’ll look just as angry, soon enough. Hopefully, the haunted look won’t come back, too.

Going back to Steve, she says, “Whatever Vision brings me is fine.”

He sighs. “Yeah. Look, I’m going to-”

It’s too late. She should have moved sooner. Pietro- it doesn’t matter what her brother would have done for himself or for her.

Before Lagos, she was going to church every week and saying her prayers daily and nightly. Along with the prayers of thanks and requests for guidance, she prayed for her brother’s soul, and she hopes her lack of recent prayers don’t affect him negatively.

She wonders what Dr Banner would think if he knew, but she knows- Whatever Bruce Banner personally believes, he’s a genuinely tolerant man of other’s faith.

He simply has little-to-no tolerance for anything involving her.

Making the corner, he stops, and based on the stiffening of his body, she’s almost sure he’s going to turn away.

Instead, he comes over, and briefly glancing at her, he comments, “The star of the hour.”

It hurts, and anger boils, but she stays quiet.

He looks at Steve, and she desperately hopes- Steve is standing tall and tense, and she knows it’s not fair he’s in this position. Dr Banner might not believe it of her, but she does, and she cares.

“Steve.”

Letting out a small breath, Steve responds, “Bruce.”

“Do you have any idea when Tony might be back?”

“No, sorry. How long are you going to be in town? Do you have a place to stay?”

When she was first deposited in a room she was too afraid to do anything but sleep in, he was still around, and then, suddenly, he was gone. The interns who were running around the compound suddenly disappeared, too, and the one time she’d tried to go near his suite, Friday had told her only Tony was allowed access until Dr Banner returned.

Even then, she’d thought it bold of the computer and possibly Tony to assume he would return.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s nice seeing you, Steve, but I’m only here for Tony. Hopefully, you and I can talk before I leave again, but right now-”

One of the skylights opens, and Tony flies in. “Bruce.”

A small smile crosses Dr Banner’s face, but it quickly fades when he takes in how worn and haunted Tony looks.

The two hug, and running a hand through Dr Banner’s hair, Tony sighs. “Why do you always come back without curls?”

Dr Banner smiles. “It’s for a good cause. I met this kid studying to be a hairdresser, and somehow, I ended up volunteered.”

“You had lunch? Or breakfast? Whatever meal is closer, I know it’s too light out to be near suppertime. We can get something to eat.”

“That sounds great, Tony.”

Putting a hand across Dr Banner’s shoulders, Tony leads him out.

…

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you and Pepper-”

Tony waves his hand. “It’s a break. Mutual. Once we both adjust to some things-” He sighs. “Bruce, there’s something else. A different reason I’m not being very good company.”

Swallowing his bite of burger, Bruce takes a drink. “I don’t have any complaints about the company. But to be honest, I am worried about you. Anything I can do to help?”

“Ross- I’m not working with him, but uh, he’s pushing something, and I agree with it. He wants my help.”

For a long moment, Bruce studies him. “You’re not working with him, but you will be.”

“Bruce-”

Taking out his wallet, he puts the tip on the table. “Good luck, Tony. If you value our friendship, you won’t contact me until after this, whatever it is, is done.”

Ignoring Tony’s protests, he leaves.

…

In the airport, Bruce sighs when Steve sits down next to him.

“Just yesterday, I got back from burying my best girl.”

“Oh, Steve.” Bruce squeezes his arm. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t-”

“Hey, it’s okay. I would have been fine alone, but I wasn’t. Sharon and Sam were there, and Nat took time out of her mission with Clint to come.” With a small chuckle, he adds, “I’m not even sure how they knew.”

“How are they doing?”

“From what I get, there are times Clint still struggles. But he’s strong, and they aren’t stopping until they find the very last member of Hydra who infiltrated SHIELD.”

“Good.”

“You’ve had times when everything in your life was hell, too, doc. I hate the fact I might be about to convince you to join in when most of us are experiencing that now. When it comes to Wanda, I understand how you feel towards her, but I can help her. I don’t know how to help Tony. I don’t know that I can.”

“So.” He takes a deep breath. “Secretary Ross is pushing these accords. I agree with the basic idea behind them, but I don’t agree with them. Tony does. I don’t know how you’d feel, but I’ll give Tony this: He did make damn sure, if you want to walk, no one, least of all Ross, is going to stop you.”

Steve hands him a folder. “Whatever you think, I’m- What I’m asking here is that you don’t leave right now, Bruce. Read them. Make a decision. And then, whatever your decision, if you can be there for Tony, please, do.”

Bruce looks down at the folder. “I left because of Maximoff, but I can understand why Tony- It didn’t hurt. I still consider you and the others friends. Working with Ross, though, that’s a betrayal, Steve.”

For a moment, Steve’s quiet.

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately about when we all first met. Or I guess, more accurately, when we all came together on the helicarrier. The honest truth is I wasn’t comfortable having you there. I didn’t distrust _you_ , but I was worried about Hulk.”

“Yeah, I figured. I don’t blame you. I never have.”

“Tony wasn’t afraid. He’s a reckless son of a bitch, and you know what? He dies first, that’s going to be in my toast. But the thing is, in that instance, I don’t think he was. I did, but- I’ve changed my mind.”

“I know what all Tony’s done for me, Steve.”

“I know I’ve never talked much about Bucky, but when I see him look at you, I see him feeling the same way I felt about, the same way part of me will always feel, about Buck. When Pierce made his strike, I found myself- If Bucky didn’t let go of the chip, people were going to die. I got him in a chokehold, and I knew, if I had to keep squeezing until he was dead, that I would. In that moment, however I felt towards him, he was an enemy, and his life wasn’t worth all the innocent people out there.”

Giving him a sympathetic look, Bruce wryly says, “Let’s hope my disagreement with Tony never comes to such extreme measures.”

Smiling slightly, Steve nods. “I doubt it ever will. I guess my point is, Tony sincerely believes in the accords. In his mind, they’ll save countless lives. As much as he loves you, as much as we all despise Ross for what he did to you, it might come down to a choice between your friendship and doing what he thinks will save people.”

“And this isn’t about what he’s done for you. Not entirely. If your friendship with him can’t be saved, I know it won’t be either of your faults. You’re both going to do what you think is right. I’m just asking you to try before you leave.”

“He saw you, Dr Bruce Banner, shy, bitter, genius, he saw Hulk, and he liked you both. As much as it hurts, Tony isn’t only him siding with Ross. He’s your best friend, and I can see how that would make it hurt worse, but- well, he’s been your best friend for years. Whether you can forgive him or not, you know this isn’t something he’s doing on a whim.”

“Yeah,” Bruce softly says. He looks back over. “Did you drive here?”

Steve nods.

“Think I could get a ride?”

Smiling, Steve answers, “No problem, doc.”

…

There’s a knock on the hotel suite’s door, and Bruce opens it.

“Bruce,” Tony tiredly says.

“Come in. Can I get you something to drink?”

“I’ll have a water or soda. I’m already half-way drunk. Probably not the best way to have this conversation.”

“I’ll make you a shake,” Bruce sighs.

“Coffee?”

“You’ll drink your shake and say thank you.”

Collapsing on the couch, Tony says, “Fair enough.”

After the shake’s made, Bruce sits down. “I’ve read the accords.”

“And?”

“And I’ll permanently leave the Avengers before I’ll ever sign.”

Tony nods.

“That said- I’m like Steve. I do agree with some of the intent behind them. But, Tony, I’m not a lawyer, and even I can see how problematic some of these are. I promise you, it’s not my feelings for Ross talking. If he was nowhere near them, had absolutely no part, I’d still call foul.”

“Okay, then.” Tony takes a breath. “Do you think you’re up to helping me? We can go over Ross, big guy. I can get Stark lawyers on this, and if you, me, Steve, and the others, Wanda excluded, work together, we can implement something that will work for all of us.”

“Tony- you could have gone over him in the beginning.”

“You’re right. I could have.” Tony breaks up his celery stick. “Wanda’s Steve’s little sister. And he’s clinging to who Barnes used to be.”

“We’re all biased, Bruce. You hate her and Ross. I do hate him, but- look, he’s right. As much as I used to-” Tony rubs his eyes. “There was a time when I would have told him and everyone else where exactly they could stick the accords, no matter how reasonable and good they were. After everything, though, I’ve come to the light. I see why they’re necessary.”

“Again, you could have-”

“You left, Bruce!” Quieter, Tony continues, “You left. I could say I get it. Maybe, part of me does. But you left. You’ve been gone.”

“It’s the newsflash of the century, Tony Stark sometimes makes bad decisions when there’s no one there to stop him. With you and Pepper gone, all I had was Rhodey, and please, don’t insult my friend. He doesn’t like what Ross did to you, either, but he is a dedicated soldier. For all I hate that stupid replacement name ‘Iron Patriot’, it sums him up.”

“He supports the accords. He’s told me why. He’s not a lawyer, no one could or should expect him to read a massive document and consider how this or that might be problematic. If you or Pepper were around, there might have been some balance, but all I had was everything going to hell and one of my best friends telling me that, dick or not, Ross might have come up with a good solution.”

“And yes, non-lawyer me agreed it all sounded good. Right.”

Letting out a long exhale, Tony leans back.

“You know I wouldn’t insult Colonel Rhodes. I’m sorry, Tony. You know why I left. Why I had to.”

“Yeah. Believe it or not, that rant aside, this was never about hurting you. I’m just so tired, Bruce, of innocent people getting hurt because of something I did. Even when I try to do everything right, I end up being part of something that hurts people.”

“Are you still seeing your therapist?”

Tony shrugs. “Occasionally.”

“First thing, if I stay, you’re going back to regular weekly sessions. And possibly finding a new therapist altogether.”

Letting out a small laugh, Tony nods.

“Second-” Coming over, Bruce sits beside him. “You know it’s not empty words to say, ‘I know how you feel.’ I do, Tony. But you don’t let me say things like that, and I’m not going to let you. You aren’t responsible for everything being hell right now. Okay? None of us, not even Ross and Maximoff, are. And,” he squeezes Tony’s hand, “we’re going to find a way to start fixing what we can.”

Looking over with soft, teary eyes, Tony nods. “Thank you.”

…

Sitting in the suite, Bruce wonders why he ever thought this might possibly go smoothly.

Part of this is on Tony for not informing the others Maximoff was being confined to the compound, but on the other hand, he can’t believe none of them realised something like this might happen. He genuinely doesn’t blame her for Lagos, but frankly, he’s a little disappointed no one used it as an excuse to chuck her in a specialised cell.

Tony would have tried preventing that, he knows.

“It's internment, Tony,” Steve declares.

Suddenly, he feels his blood boil.

He almost demands, ‘What did you do in the 1940s, Steve? When did Captain America ever speak out about what was being done to those Americans?’

That won’t help, he knows.

Interrupting their argument, he says, “She’s a kid _to you_ , Steve. Legally, she’s an adult. You and I might have vastly different ideas on what a psych profile on her might say, but I think we can both agree it would say she’s mentally competent.”

“That-”

He takes off his glasses. “Steve, just listen. Tony has a point about her not being a US citizen. You know that I am trying to be as fair as possible despite my feelings towards her. Or I hope you do.”

“Right now, there are people who want to do worse things to her than I ever did. On the more moderate end, there are people calling for her to be thrown in a far less comfy place than the compound, and instead of Tony or I joining them, we’re sitting here trying to deal with a mess that she did create.”

Sighing, he stands up. “If someone I cared about was being confined, I’d be angry, too. I wouldn’t think it was fair. But is Maximoff having to stay inside the compound for a little while really going to be your hill to die on? She is safe. She is getting plenty of food. No one is stopping her from picking up a phone or getting on the internet. And once we get all this worked out, you and the others can start doing whatever it is you think will change public opinion of her.”

Unclenching his fist, Steve nods, and sitting down, he glares at Tony. “As soon as possible, I want her freedom of movement completely restored.”

“Got it,” Tony agrees.

When he sits back down, he finds Tony looking at him with a soft, almost mischievous grin.

“What’s that look for?”

“Nothing. There are times you just really impress me, Dr Banner.”

Knowing he’s utterly failing in trying not to blush, he simply says, “Shut up, Tony. Now, about getting her immunity for the Lagos incident…”

…

Wanda looks over at Steve sitting at her desk. “Thank you for telling me all this.”

She isn’t going to bring up Dr Banner, but she wonders if this is partly his influence. Steve and Tony, they both largely treat her as a child, and despite his kindness, Vision doesn’t know or understand her any better than he does the others. She doesn’t see much of Clint and Natasha, but when she does, Natasha is professional towards her. Clint and Sam both treat her as something akin to a casual friend, and the few times she’s been around Colonel Rhodes, he’s been dismissive of her.

Dr Banner hates her, but in many ways, he sees her clearly. He knows what she’s done, and he neither forgives nor forgets. He knows she’s not a child, and if he ever lies to her or keeps information from her, it won’t be to protect her.

Sometimes, she wonders if anyone but Pietro will be able to see her clearly, know she needs no one to mollycoddle her, and not hate her for what they see.

“Wanda, why didn’t you tell me about Tony keeping you here?”

“I thought you and the others knew.”

It probably wouldn’t be best to say, if she’d known otherwise, she would have left regardless of what Vision said. She thought Steve and the others agreed with the decision, and she doesn’t want to hurt Tony, but-

“No, I didn’t.”

Curling her legs underneath her, she asks, “Does that mean I can leave soon?”

“I hope so. For right now- Are you okay, Wanda?”

“Yes,” she answers. “I know Tony isn’t doing this to be cruel. It doesn’t bother me too much. I-I just don’t know how it came to this. Pietro and I did what we believed was right, Steve, but I understand we were wrong. I’ve been trying for almost three years to make up for what I can, to do good, and now-”

And now, she’s locked in a compound with everyone either worrying over her or hating her, and she wonders if God has forsaken her. She’s tried praying, but it hasn’t done any good. She’s just as lost as she was in Sokovia, except, at least, Pietro was lost with her.

Coming over, he takes her hand, and she leans against him.

“You’re going to get through this. We’re going to get through this. Okay? What I said before, I’m not saying it to comfort you. Sometimes, people die or get badly hurt. It’s not right, it’s not fair, and it should be avoided as much as possible. But sometimes, it happens. A mistake, insufficient information, bad luck, there are times when missions don’t go right or completely smooth.”

“All anyone can do is try to do better next time. Either that or walk away.” He kisses her head. “If you ever want to retire, good for you. Until then, though, you can’t let your guilt eat you. Keep the lessons, not how they made you feel.”

“I’m trying.” She closes her eyes. “Thank you. For being my friend, and for all you’re doing. I really appreciate it. And I promise, when I can start leaving again, I’m going to keep trying to do good in this world. I’ll train harder, I’ll train better, and I’ll try to make sure nothing like Lagos or Ultron ever happens again.”

…

When Bruce lived in Stark towers, he was used to Tony waking him up in the middle of the night, and in fact, when Pepper wasn’t around, he did his own share of dragging Tony out of bed to do work in the labs.

After so long away, however, he’s not sure what to make of Tony banging on his door at two-something in the morning.

Unable to find his shirt, he just hopes Tony’s alone, because, one thing’s for sure: If he doesn’t answer soon, Tony won’t be.

“Tony-”

He gets the door opened about an inch, and Tony’s barging in. “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill Barnes, Bruce. To hell with Steve. Tell me why, big guy, I don’t have the right. He killed my mom. My dad- I want to kill him, and if you can tell me why I shouldn’t-” Tony makes a horrible sound.

Fully awake but no less confused, he comes to the conclusion Tony is probably not drunk.

This might be easier to understand if Tony were.

“Um, okay. Tony, I can see you’re angry and in pain. Obviously, Sergeant Barnes and Steve-”

“He doesn’t deserve that title!” Tony spits.

“Okay. Uh, obviously, Barnes and Steve have done something. Tony, I literally can’t say anything in their defence or against them. I have no idea what’s going on. Last thing I knew, S- Barnes was in custody for the U.N. bombing, and Steve was working to get him out. I’m not trying to start anything, believe me, but weren’t you going to help him with that?”

In fact, Tony had been the one to question the facial recognition software showing the alleged Barnes, and when Bruce went to sleep earlier,Tony and Steve being home right now was in order to get pictures and videos of Barnes to compare it against the footage.

“Not anymore.”

Tony more-or-less throws a DVD at him.

After he gets Tony settled on the couch with another shake and finally finds his shirt, he pops the DVD into his laptop, and he can’t finish watching it.

Once it’s established the sender is anonymous but the video is definitely real and hasn’t been altered or manipulated in anyway, he says, “Oh.”

“He deserves death. At least to be locked up to rot. How in the hell could Steve ever defend him after this?”

“You’re not going to kill him, Tony. People don’t always get what they deserve, but there’s no way Barnes won’t, at least, be sentenced to life. Withdraw your petition for him to be sent to a mental hospital and your lawyers. Whether you like it or not, right now, Steve is still an Avenger. He’s never going to let go of his friend.”

Scoffing, Tony looks over. “Really? Cut the middle ground crap, Bruce. Either you condemn him for what he did to my mother, to my parents, or you see Steve’s side.”

Feeling the acute guilt these words cause, he keeps his voice soft. “Tony. I’m you’re friend. I hate the fact your parents were killed.”

Shaking, Tony covers his face. “Of course, you do. I know that, Bruce. It’s just- Okay.” Taking a breath, he looks up.

“I need you to be you. Calm, stoic, logical, empathetic you. I can handle it, big guy, I promise.”

“I kind of find it funny how you label the guy with anger issues so bad there’s always a danger of a big, green rage monster coming out calm, stoic, logical, and empathetic with no sense of irony.”

A small, brief smile crosses Tony’s face. “Glad to see your witty sense of humour is still intact, big guy.” Then, more seriously, he says, “I’m serious, Bruce. Don’t be my detached, supportive friend. Tell me what you really think. I know you’d never defend him killing my parents. But if there’s a defence for _him_ \- maybe, I need to hear it.”

This could be a mistake.

He knows Tony would never, ever defend his (Bruce’s) own father killing his mother. He knows, if Tony ever says anything bad about his father, he’s not going to care.

He’s said himself, his father deserved a worse death than the one he got, and Tony is one of the few people who didn’t flinch upon hearing this.

Steve is his friend, too, though, and as much as he wants to be the supportive but mostly detached friend- if it comes down to it, on this-

Tony wouldn’t be unreasonable to be upset and angry at him for, as Tony himself said, trying to take the middle ground. Tony’s mom was a good mother, and whatever his failings as a father, Howard Stark didn’t deserve to be killed mere inches away from his injured wife, especially not by someone he once knew.

Except, like Steve, he can’t help but see Barnes as largely a victim.

“Alright. Tell me to stop, and I will, Tony. The thing is, I know you like the other guy, but the truth is, even before Johannesburg, he killed innocent people.”

Tony looks as if he wants to argue, but instead, he leans back and waits.

“And there are people out there who hate him. Who hate me. I or he killed their family, they or someone they loved was badly hurt during one of his rampages. I know, if those people tried to come after me, you’d do everything you could to protect me.”

“I would. It’s not the same.”

“You’re right,” he says. “It’s not. In my case, I had no idea injecting myself carried the risk of the other guy coming into being. I thought the worst that could happen was I die. In the end, though, I made the choice to inject myself. I knew it was unethical from a medical standpoint. I knew there were risks. I still chose to do it.”

He hesitates.

“Sergeant Barnes was a dedicated soldier, Tony. He was like Colonel Rhodes. He went to war, he fought and bled for innocent civilians, and then, he was injured, lost, and presumed dead. He was captured by enemy soldiers, and instead of being put in a POW camp or killed, he was physically and mentally tortured until a killing machine had all but replaced any trace of man.”

“I don’t blame you for hating the people who killed your parents, Tony. More than just your friend, as someone who loved my mom, who had to see her die, too, I understand. It’s, uh, just, from an objective standpoint, you might be hating the wrong person.”

“Here’s what Steve sees: Soldier came home, Tony. They didn’t completely replace his best friend with a soulless killing machine. I know your dad was kind to Sergeant Barnes once, but there’s a reason you and Betty are able to get through to the other guy when other people, even people I know and like, aren’t.”

Laughing slightly, Tony closes his eyes.

He waits.

“So, what do I do?”

“Again, you do not kill Barnes, Tony. You do not get physical with Steve. Otherwise, do whatever you want, Tony.” He winces. “That came out more flippant than I meant. Just figure out what you think is the best thing to do, and do it. I’m sorry, but I’m not sure I can help you decide what that is.”

“Right or wrong, I want to kill him.”

“And that’s where I draw the line. I don’t know Sergeant Barnes. What I do know is that intentionally killing people is not what we do. Barnes is locked in a cell right now, and if you want to send him to prison, if you want to push for the death penalty, even, I’m not going to try to stop you, but you go after someone who isn’t a present threat, and I’ll have to try to stop you. Not for him, not for Steve, not even for you, but because, being an Avenger, being traumatised, there’s no excuse for going that far outside the law.”

“I need something more to drink.”

“You can have coffee if you want, but I really don’t think alcohol is a good idea at this point, Tony.”

“One glass of scotch, and then, I stick to shakes for the rest of this conversation.”

“Alright, but I’m making one trip to get you the one glass of scotch. You want more, you get it yourself.”

Tony nods.

He gets the scotch, and he’s not sure if it’s good or bad that Tony sips slowly rather than gulping it down.

“My dad loved Steve.”

“You have the right to see this as a betrayal, Tony. The only thing I’m trying to do is make sure you don’t cross certain lines. But, uh, more food for thought: How would you have felt if the other guy had killed one or more of our friends? Colonel Rhodes? What would you have done?”

“I can’t see a victim, Bruce,” Tony flatly says. “What if he’s faking? What if he wilfully defected? What if he was once an innocent soldier but the programming went too deep and he’s only making a show of being found?”

“All that’s possible. But me, you, and Steve aren’t psychiatrists or psychologists. I’m not exactly sure I trust the military and CIA people who are analysing him, but at least, they have the paper credentials. Have they said anything yet?”

“No.” Tony slumps down. “So, who would you trust?”

“I don’t understand the question.”

“To make and give an accurate psych profile on Barnes. Who would you trust? There was talk of Prince- King T’Challa bringing people from Wakanda to do their own assessment.”

“I’m not sure I’d trust them, either. From what little I know of Wakanda, King T’Chaka was genuinely beloved. King T’Challa didn’t kill Barnes when he had the chance, but we know Wakanda’s punishment for theft is the barbaric practise of branding. With the possibility of Barnes being extradited to Wakanda floated, it could have been, killing him then didn’t fit with whatever he wants to truly do.”

“Maybe, they could do a fair assessment, but if T’Challa is determined to avenge his father, I’m not sure they would. I imagine, like any country that loses a beloved leader, they’ll heal faster if their new leader isn’t consumed by what happened.”

“Someone non-military, non-alphabet agency, non-government entirely, then?”

He nods. “In addition to that, someone who there’s a reasonably good chance won’t be swayed by Captain America’s friendship to Barnes, your Stark influence in the world, or patriotism to whatever country they come from.”

“For the record,” Tony says, “I hate your father more than I ever thought I hated mine.”

“Thanks, Tony. That means a lot,” he sincerely says.

“Uh, so, about Wanda? Same for her? I get someone who couldn’t be bribed or threatened, wasn’t awed by Steve, no links to anything that might suggest ulterior motive, would you accept their diagnosis of her?”

“Probably not. Look, Tony, if you want to charge me with hypocrisy, I’ve already beaten you to the punch. I-”

“You’re not-”

“Yes, I am. That wasn’t an invitation or plea for you to correct me. I’m truly sorry for what happened to your parents, Tony, but again, I don’t know Sergeant Barnes, and I am somewhat swayed by Steve’s friendship with him. Maximoff hurt _me_.”

“I’m not sure she isn’t a sociopath, but even accepting the fact she might not be, even acknowledging, if I hadn’t experimented on myself, Hulk- the other guy might not have been there to be set loose, even knowing her legitimately sympathetic backstory, and even if I could believe she had no idea and intention of what happened happening-” He shrugs.

“I still couldn’t forgive her for Johannesburg. If the day ever comes I have to fight by her side, maybe, I’ll be able to. But nothing is going to make this hate go away.”

Tony studies the glass, and there’s a stretch of silence.

“I don’t understand you, Bruce. Whether you believe it or not, Hulk isn’t vengeful. He’s just a big, angry, confused green kid. But you aren’t, either. People hurt you, and you either take it or walk away.”

“Well, some would argue part of that is the reason the other guy was able to come into existence,” he points out. “Otherwise-”

He sighs. “Tony, if I’m being honest, I can talk a big game about objectivity and all that jazz now, but when I was younger, I was just scared. Some might say cowardly, and again, don’t try to correct that. I didn’t like to think of myself that way, but there’s a good possibility, if the other guy had never come into play, I never would have done anything to help save the world.”

“What if I can’t forgive Steve?”

“Then, you can’t. I don’t know about the others, but I’ll try not to make you feel bad about it. Unlike Barnes, we know for sure Steve is mentally competent. He knew choosing one friend might cause him to lose another one, and he made his choice.”

“Steve’s never really liked me, anyways,” Tony brokenly says.

“That’s not true. You two got off to a rough start, and there are some fundamental differences in how you both look at and approach the world. But as both of your friends, Steve does care about you, Tony. He does like and respect you. He might have gone about things involving you with Sergeant Barnes the wrong way, but- people make mistakes.”

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

“Of course.”

…

It’s petty, but when Tony’s phone wakes him up with _Scarlet Witch_ (he assumes this is Maximoff, but how she got such a moniker, he has no clue), he feels an even deeper hatred for her very existence.

“Tony Stark’s phone, this is Bruce Banner speaking,” he answers.

“Dr Banner? Um, I need to speak to Tony.”

In the background, Steve is yelling, and she yells something back in Ukrainian.

It’s too quick for him to decipher it, but the fact she’s reverting back to her native language in the first place-

“Immediately. This is an emergency. Viz, stop that!”

He glances over at the sleeping Tony. “How big of an emergency-”

“Steve and Sam didn’t help, but Bucky Barnes has escaped, and now, I have Steve floating in the air- Viz, catch the shield, don’t let him-”

There’s a distinctive sound of crashing.

“They’re okay. It was just the shield. I don’t think I broke it. Please, put Tony on.”

“No, I’m not going to do that. I will bring him to the compound. But before I do, you and Vision are going to do something.”

“What,” and if he was a better person, he’d be moved by how close to tears she sounds.

…

Rubbing his wrists, Steve glares. “You had her drug me.”

“No, I specifically made it clear to both her and Vision that _Vision_ was to drug you.”

“Vision did,” Maximoff quickly says with big, bright eyes.

He’s not sure if he believes her, but it doesn’t matter. Steve’s no longer drugged, and as soon as Tony gets off the phone, they’re all going to figure out what to do.

“Because, that’s the point, which one of them actually stuck the needle in me.”

“A needle was stuck in you? I-”

“Sorry to interrupt, but no, Vision did what you said and made him drink it. He just used a needle to open the vial.”

“Was the needle sterilised first?”

She nods. “He washed his hands, put on gloves, took it out of the package, and cleaned it just like the lab directions said.”

Steve’s expression makes it clear he would like to murder them both, and this situation is so out-there, he almost laughs.

“Okay, Steve, you and Tony have switched places. You’re the hothead in this scenario. Now, I know you care deeply for Barnes. You caring doesn’t change the fact he’s been labelled an enemy of the state or the fact, his fault or not, he might still be a threat to innocent people. The best way to keep him safe is to find some way to bring him in before Ross’s men and women are sent, and our best chance at that happening is getting a legal head start.”

“I can’t just sit around while Tony tries to-”

“Steve, Dr Banner had me help Vision drug you. If I have a vote, I vote we take his suggestion.”

“Vote accepted,” Tony says.

They all turn to look at him.

“Sorry, cap., you’re overruled. We have 36 hours to find Barnes. You call Falcon.”

Steve opens his mouth, and Maximoff says, “They say the word, and Vision and I will drug and restrain you until this is all over.”

“Nice loyalty, kid,” Steve sighs. He looks over. “Doctor.”

…

Tony has Vision fix them breakfast, and glaring at Bruce’s lack of eating, he demands, “Siberia, what in the hell is in Siberia?”

“I guess we’re going to find out.” At everyone’s looks, he says, “Yeah, I’m coming, too.”

“What about me and Vision,” Maximoff asks.

Coming over, Steve’s hand hovers near her stomach area. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Why wouldn’t she be? Did something happen earlier?” He comes over.

“I’m fine,” Maximoff says.

“My shield, it hit her. I-”

Of course, he thinks in irritation. There’s no point in asking why no one thought to mention this until now, and questioning why _he_ didn’t notice- He knows the answer.

Looking back, her movements were probably a little stiffer than normal, and she hasn’t sat down once since he arrived. He was too busy dealing with Tony trying to get him to eat to pay much attention to Steve and Vision trying to get her to eat.

“Tony, before we leave, get a doctor. She could have internal bleeding or broken ribs. The last thing any of us need is her dying right now. It’d only add more fuel to the already raging political fires.”

In addition, for all he finds himself agreeing with Ross’s opinion on her, if there was any possibility of it working, Ross likely wouldn’t be above using her death to target him.

“You are a doctor, and I’m fine.”

“Tony, I need you to be on my side here. We can’t force her to have an exam, but you can’t let her go with-”

“Doc, why don’t you examine her,” Steve breaks in. “If she’s fit to go, then, we could use her. I think even you recognise that. If she’s not, then, Wanda, please, listen and stay.”

“Fine. Let’s go to the medical lab.”

Touching Steve’s arm, Maximoff quietly says, “I’d rather no one else be there.”

“Seriously?”

Short of her planning something, he genuinely can’t comprehend why-

“Bruce, Wanda isn’t going to hurt you. Wanda, if the examination was recorded, would that be okay?” Steve glances over at Tony. “Friday can detect if anyone tries anything, right?”

“In most cases. Look, big guy, if you insist she’s not going, then, she and anyone else who objects aren’t, but if she is fit, we could use her.”

“The only way I’m agreeing is if someone examines her, and if it’s me, either we have a chaperone, or Friday monitors and records everything.”

…

“What exactly happened?”

“Steve’s shield was flying, and I flew to intercept it. We ended up slamming into the wall.”

He almost says something, but- she was trying to keep Steve from leaving, she was on the phone (with someone she knows hates her), and he, Tony, and Thor are all sure there’s either some form of sentience or, at least, mysticism to Steve’s shield, but despite all the tests he’s let them run, they haven’t found anything. Whether she knew about the shield’s tendency to occasionally move on its own or not, suddenly, dealing with a flying shield on top of everything else-

Turning his attention to the question that needs to be asked, that he’s half-glad the others aren’t in here for, and that he’s half-wishing they were, he asks, “Is there any chance you might be pregnant?”

“No.” Holding up her left hand, she twists one of the rings on her left ring finger. “I’m a virgin.”

“Okay. Can you lay down on the gurney?”

Visibly wincing, she lifts herself onto it and lays back.

“Friday, begin scanning.”

“Beginning,” Friday says. “Miss Maximoff’s left rib is bruised. Other than this and some superficial bruising, there’s no sign of physical trauma, Dr Banner.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m ready if I’m not. I’ve been training, and I know how to better handle my powers. Something like Lagos won’t happen again.”

“Could I look at where the shield hit you?”

Nodding, she carefully raises up her gown.

“Is it okay if I feel your ribs?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me when the pain is the worst.” He starts applying soft pressure, and she does.

Friday’s right: Other than her left rib being mildly bruised, she’s physically fine. There’s no sign of a concussion or head trauma.

“On a scale of one to ten-”

“That never works for me. I always think, ‘If things were worse, the number would be higher, but they’re not worse.’ I always end up saying two or three. And the SHIELD- the hydra doctors would yell at me and Pietro.”

“Alright. Going by this scale: 1 is akin to a mosquito bite. It might be annoying, but something can distract you, and you don’t really think about the pain. 2 is..”

“4 or 5,” she says. “No higher.”

“Normally, I’d recommend pain medication, but given the situation-”

“I don’t want any right now.”

“I do recommend a vitamin cocktail. Steve or one of the others can-”

“That- you don’t mean anything involving alcohol, do you?”

“No. In this context, ‘cocktail’ simply means a mixture.”

She hesitates, and then, she looks at him with clear eyes. “I know you’re never going to trust me, Dr Banner, but I also know I can’t go through my life distrusting you because of that. So, unless you give me a reason, I’m not going to. You can give me the vitamin cocktail.”

He finds himself uneasy. Her having green eyes has always been a simple fact, but now- they’re startling.

Get it together, Banner, he tells himself. Too much time has probably already been wasted that could have been spent getting Barnes.

He gives her the injection.

…

Shifting in his seat, he comments, “I really hate air travel.”

Beside him, a small smile crosses Tony’s face. “I’m not going to kill him unless he gives me a would-hold-up-in-court-of-law reason, big guy.”

“Good. How are you feeling about Steve right now?”

Glancing over at where Steve and Maximoff are sitting, Tony shakes his head. “I wish I could be objective. I don’t care what was done to Barnes. I don’t care what he did for Steve. I don’t care about anything other than the fact my parents were brutally murdered, and all Steve truly cares about is the man who did it.”

“Your lack of complete objectivity doesn’t say anything bad about you, Tony. As long as you don’t cross the line into cold-blooded murderer yourself-”

“I’m not.”

“Steve does care-”

“I just can’t bring myself to believe that,” Tony says. “But I do know Captain America has saved millions, if not billions, of lives before, including ours. We’re going to bring Barnes in, alive, with no casualties.”

…

As soon as they exit the plane, they see Barnes and Sam standing nearby. Sam gives Steve a wave.

Tony starts to walk over, and Bruce grabs his arm. “Hey, why don’t you and her be backup, okay?”

“Fine,” Tony tonelessly agrees.

He and Steve walk over, and he’s not sure what to make of the look Steve and Barnes share.

“Sergeant Barnes,” he greets.

Barnes shakes his head. “Bucky,” is the almost soundless response. “I’m just Bucky.”

“Bucky. I’m Dr Bruce Banner.” He offers his hand.

For a long moment, he thinks Barnes is going to refuse, but then, slowly with clear suspicion in his stance, Barnes shakes his hand.

“Good to see you, doctor,” Sam says. Moving over, he briefly puts an arm around Steve. “Brace yourself. We found out who was responsible for the U.N. bombing and sending Stark that video.”

…

“Alright, that’s the last of the Winter soldiers,” Wanda says.

She notices the rest look about as thrilled about the prospect of riding back to America with corpses as she feels.

Well, on second thought, Dr Banner is already starting to perform tests. He’d had a brief expression of pity when they all first saw them, but it’d disappeared quickly.

“We’re taking off soon, big guy,” Tony says.

Nodding, Dr Banner gets up, and she quickly realises they’re getting blankets and sheets to cover the bodies with.

“Can this plane do localised force fields?”

“I’m insulted you’d even ask,” Tony replies. “They’ll stay still and undamaged until we can do autopsies and see them properly laid to rest.”

“Come on,” Steve gently says to her. “The doc’s a stickler about seatbelts.”

“It’s my plane,” Tony mutters.

“And you’re my friend,” Dr Banner easily says. “You don’t get to die an absurdly preventable death for a stupidly childish reason.”

She tries hard not to smile or laugh, but based on the look Tony shoots her, she doesn’t succeed. “Oh, don’t think you or Barnes would get off easy if you tried it. He’d just drug you.”

“Or I’d go the less extreme route of getting Steve or Sam to make them.”

Steve leads her over to Sam, and when she sits down, Sam gives her a sympathetic, tired look. “You holding up?”

Putting her seatbelt on, she nods. “You?”

“Things are getting better.”

She truly hopes they are.

…

During the trip back, Maximoff is convinced to take some painkillers, and when they get back to the compound, Steve carries her in.

Tony touches his arm. “Suits and soldiers will be here soon to take the bodies and get statements. Could I stay at your suite again tonight?”

“Sure, Tony.” Reaching over, he pulls him into a hug, and his heart aches when Tony practically collapses into it.

…

_Bruce,_

_Tony will have probably filled you in by the time you get this. If not, King T’Challa has offered asylum to Bucky, and he believes Wakandan scientists can help fully deprogram him._

_Maybe, I should wait to see if we can legally get Bucky extradited, but in something I think you can understand, I don't trust either Secretary or Agent Ross. And so, this time, I am going to help Bucky escape._

_I know this will hurt Tony, and I am sorry for that. If this hurts you, too, I’m also sorry for that._

_I’ve left a way for Tony to contact me if I’m ever needed. If you ever want to visit Wakanda, I think that can be arranged. King T’Challa’s little sister is a genius who was reading your works when she was just a little kid._

_Please, take care of yourself and Tony, Bruce. Let him take care of you. I understand you might not ever be able to live under the same roof as Wanda, but I hope you, at least, consider staying close by._

_I’m sorry for how this all ended, but I can’t help but think, if not for you, it would have ended so much worse._

_Sincerely,_

_Steve Rogers_

…

Looking through the peep-hole, Bruce sighs.

Opening the door, he demands, “How in the hell did you get my room number?”

“You told me when we talked on the phone.”

Crap, he thinks. She’s right: When he was telling her and Vision how to drug Steve, he had mentioned it.

“Could I come in?”

“No.”

He starts to shut the door, and she stops it with her hand. “Could we go for a walk, then? It’s about Zemo’s death.”

He takes her in: She’s wearing a black dress with a white veil, and he realises she’s probably come straight from church.

“I already know he died from a cyanide tablet.”

“I heard Tony and Vision talking. It was specially designed. If someone else had taken it, it would have been harmless. But somehow, it was made so that, if he took it, he died.”

“Why are you here,” he asks.

“There are so many reasons why someone could have slipped him that pill. I’m just wondering which reason it was.”

His stomach sinks at the look in her eyes.

“I’m going to get a jacket, and then, we can go for that walk.”

…

They find a bench to sit at.

“The CIA thinks Hydra did it,” she says.

“Do Tony and Vision?”

“Vision thinks it’s the most likely possibility. Tony doesn’t particularly care.”

“If you suspect differently, I’m the last person you should be talking to. Talk to them or Sam Wilson. Contact the FBI. If you talk to one of the Rosses, I’d prefer it be the blond, younger CIA agent, but in this case, the Secretary of State would be more than happy to listen to you.”

In his opinion, Agent Ross will probably be as bad as Thunderbolt one day, but it doesn’t seem he’s gotten there, yet.

“Dr Banner, I’m not going to tell anyone my suspicions.” She makes a wry sound. “That’s all they are. Suspicions. I’m just wondering, if you were to slip someone a specially designed cyanide tablet, why? I understand the designed part. You wouldn’t risk it being used on an innocent person. But why would you slip it to him in the first place?”

“What reason do you think is the most likely?”

“I don’t know. He took it. He wasn’t poisoned. Besides, you don’t believe in capital punishment.”

“So, you’ve ruled out revenge. What else is there?”

“Some would say mercy. Is that it?”

“No. I believe in the right to suicide.”

“Did you before you became Hulk?”

“Yes. I did. I was never suicidal before the other guy came, but I have always believed a person’s right to do what they want with their own body extends even to that. With only a few exceptions, it stops at them doing anything to someone else’s body without consent.”

“I’ve never understood how a person- Even when our parents died, even when we were all alone, even when Pietro died, I’ve never thought about death being the answer. I knew it could happen, that we could die, that I could still die too early, now, that I might need to sacrifice my life for someone or something like Pietro did, but deliberately taking, I can’t understand.”

“Good,” he says. At her look, he continues, “I mean that in complete sincerity, Miss Maximoff. Suicide is a tragedy. If you ever do experience such thoughts and feelings, don’t give into them. Talk to someone. Get help. There are people who care for you, who love you, and they would find the world a far worse place without you in it.”

“It breaks your heart what Zemo did,” she softly says. “You didn’t care about him, but it still does.”

He looks up at the sky. “I knew what was in store for him. Solitary confinement, no sunshine, no stars, little-to-no dignity afforded to him. His family died, and that destroyed the man he used to be. Some people, they would have never taken the pill, but he was already determined to kill himself before he was put in his glass container.”

“He would have tried to escape or find a different way to kill himself, and innocent people could have gotten hurt in the process. If I believed he might have gotten real help, if I believed he wouldn’t have been subjected to endless psychological torture and possibly worse, if I believed the people holding him did realise, despite what he’s done, he was still a human who had certain rights that could and should never be stripped away, we likely wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“Do you believe in God? Will you pray for him?”

“To the first, I’m not sure. I used to be a firm agnostic, but I’ve met aliens so advanced they’re called gods. Now, I don’t find it hard to believe there’s things and beings even more advanced than Thor out there. But for the second, no.”

“If I were the type to pray, I’d pray for the people I love, not people like Zemo. You’re right, I don’t care about him. I didn’t know him. He was just one of many who’ve tried and failed to destroy the Avengers.”

“Would it bother you if someone you didn’t care about prayed for you?”

He almost points out he can’t stop anyone from doing so.

“If you mean you, I don’t care. Personally, if your God is real, I believe your prayers would be wasted in that instance, but-” He shrugs. “Why don’t you pray for all those people in Johannesburg, Lagos, Sokovia, and everywhere else that Ultron struck?”

“I say prayers of gratitude and beseech for guidance, but when I die is when it will be my time to ask forgiveness and make my case. Those people, I pray for their families and friends. I worry it’d be an insult for the one who played a part in their deaths asking intercession for them.”

It’s almost funny. She forced him and the other guy to kill, but in her mind, praying for him without his consent might be crossing a line.

There’s a reason he’s never had much patience for certain types of religious people.

“I don’t care what you do. I’m going to be leaving soon. You should know, if you don’t tell people what you suspect before I do, you might find yourself regretting it.”

He leaves.

…

Tony is bouncing around when Bruce comes to see him at the compound, but thankfully, it’s regular Tony energy than alcohol or significant sleep deprivation.

“Before you say goodbye, do me a favour and read these letters.”

Sighing, he sits down. “Alright.”

Once he’s done, he says, “Wow.”

“Yeah. You know, he’s almost fifteen. Old enough for an internship. I could build a Stark facility near here, heavily or completely restrict Wanda’s access, and we could have it filled up with interns in no time. You could run it. C’mon, big guy, you liked having interns.”

“You liked having interns, Tony. I found it and them stressful.”

“It was the kind of stressful that you could easily manage. Didn’t make you scared. And you’re not going to convince me that being around all those smart little kids, having them trailing after you like puppies, didn’t give you hope and a tiny bit of an ego boost.”

“Even if I concede that’s true, you got more out of it than I did.”

“Main thing is I got you,” Tony replies.

“Tony-”

“There’s more. Friday, pull up everything we’ve got on Peter Parker.”

He quickly realises why Tony has gathered so much information on a fourteen-year-old kid: Underneath the inexplicable spider costume, Peter Parker might not be human. If he is, he’s extremely athletic, has incredible reflexes, and is an even bigger technological genius than he himself and Tony combined were at that age.

Yet, his letters are full of raw, sincere, almost childlike admiration and enthusiasm.

“I know you’d do horrible things to me if I even tried recruiting a kid that young into the Avengers, but he won’t be a kid forever. With the Avenger accords going into play soon- someday, maybe, he could be an Avenger. At the very least, with someone like us, mainly you, watching out for him, even if he doesn’t, at least, he’ll never be like Wanda or, worse, her brother.”

“Restarting the Stark internship program sounds great, but you don’t need me to do it.”

Shrugging, Tony leans back. “Like I said, I had you. That’s what I want.”

“Tony, I know you’re going through a rough time right now, and I’m sorry for that. But you don’t need me to stick around. You’re going to be okay.”

“Would you, at least, write the kid back?”

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” he agrees. “I’ll mail it from-”

“You’re not going to stay long enough to mail it here? Why? What’s going on, Bruce?”

“I have a commitment in Turkey. I need to leave by midnight.”

Tony’s expression is vaguely suspicious. “Look, if you’re planning to meet Steve on neutral ground-”

“Tony.”

“It’d be good if you did. I just-”

“Maximoff has a suspicion it wasn’t Hydra who slipped the cyanide tablet to Zemo. And I don’t think she’s going to say anything, but- her suspicion is right, Tony.”

Bewilderment crosses Tony’s face. “That’s an interesting non-sequitur. Except, why do I get the feeling it’s not a non-sequitur?”

“It’d be in my best interest not to say who it is, but how would you feel if I told you it was a guy planning to be on a midnight flight to Turkey?”

Realisation crosses Tony’s face, and he has to look away.

“Hey,” Tony softly says.

He forces himself to look back.

“Okay. You’re right. Wanda won’t say anything. There’s no evidence. If something comes up in the future, we deal with it then.”

“Seriously,” he demands.

“Tony, nothing Maximoff does can really surprise me, but how in the hell could you be okay with the idea of a friend, of an Avenger, playing a part in a prisoner’s death? What I- what the person who slipped Zemo that tablet did, I don’t think they’re too shaken up by the ethical ramifications of what they did, but on so many different levels, other people would have the right to condemn them.”

“Question for you,” Tony says. “Your line for me was killing Barnes in cold blood. Zemo wasn’t forced to take that tablet, and he knew exactly what he was taking. So, say Barnes was in custody, and I did the same thing: slipped him something that he could use, if he chose to. He knew he’d die if he did, and he did. Would that cross your line?”

“I wouldn’t be happy about it, but no. However, there’s a difference-”

“We’ve talked about this, big guy. You don’t get to apply absurdly high standards to yourself that you’d never dream of applying to others. What’s the difference? That you think I might feel guilty while whoever did Zemo doesn’t? That my weapons don’t count as me killing people? That it being self-defence makes me killing Obi- legally, it wasn’t murder, but he’s still dead, and I still played a big part in that.”

Tony sighs, and before Bruce can say anything, he continues, “You know, maybe, someday, when someone like Parker or another young man or woman takes up the title of Avenger, we can say there’s an Avenger who doesn’t have death on their hands. I hate the fact, if we do, it might not last. But Rhodey, Steve, Clint, and Falcon are all soldiers who’ve fought in wars. Natasha was an assassin. Wanda has Lagos, Johannesburg, and some of the people Ultron killed on her hands. Thor’s a warrior who’s fought in more wars than all of us combined have even been alive for.”

“Do you really think I’d use you pulling an assisted suicide against you, Bruce? That I’d judge you for it? I know you. You might have blood on your hands, too, but you’re not a cold-blooded murderer. And right or wrong, even if you were, I couldn’t turn my back on you just like,” Tony snaps his fingers, “that.”

“Again, what if it was Rhodey, Pepper, or someone else you loved?”

“I don’t know. But since I’m not currently worried that whoever slipped Zemo that tablet has any interest or desire in hurting them, I figure that’s good enough for right now.”

Taking off his glasses, he rubs his eyes.

“I won’t stop you from going, but as your friend, I’m asking you not to. You can do more good freelancing for Stark industries than you can in Turkey.”

Opening his eyes, he looks at the holographic picture of Parker.

If Tony ever has kids, Bruce does believe he’ll make a decent father.

At the same time, the thought of Tony mentoring the kid alone is, frankly, a little scary.

“If I stay, I need a new place to sleep. I stupidly told Maximoff my room number. And until she showed up earlier, I didn’t quite realise how close the hotel was to here.”

A soft expression settles on Tony’s face. “That’s no problem.”

…

When Wanda gets home from her training exercises with Sam, Friday greets, “Welcome back, Wanda. Boss left a message saying he’d be staying at Stark’s Science Centre in Queens tonight.”

“Thank you, Friday. Is Vision in?”

She and Vision have dinner, and after her shower, she kneels down next to her bed.

After she prays for Pietro to find peace and happiness forever by God’s side, she takes a breath. “Please, my Lord God and my brother, look after Bruce Banner. Help ease the guilt and hurt I’ve caused in him. Please, guide forgiveness into the hearts of those he unintentionally hurt due to what I did. The sin is mine, not his, but he has so much guilt and self-blame.”

She hesitates. “I’m not asking he forgive me, but please, if he ever needs me, let me help him. Convince him to let me.”

Taking a breath, she prays for the others before moving onto asking for guidance.

Finishing with the Lord’s Prayer and turning off her lights, she climbs into bed.


End file.
